One Big, Happy Family
by write321forever
Summary: When Kate's father, and NCIS agent, is killed, Gibbs and Jenny adopt her. Can be read seperately but is a sequel to Joining the Family.
1. Adopting Kate

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH NCIS OR THAT HAS TO DO WITH ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

"Jenny, I need you to come down here fast," Gibbs told his wife over the phone urgently.

"What about the kids, Jethro?"

"Bring them. Just get here fast."

That was what the conversation had went on like.

Soon enough, Jenny had brought the kids to her husband's work. She really should get back to being an agent.

Each of the kids has their own personality.

There's Tony, the oldest at age ten. He's obsessed with movies and having fun while slacking.

Then comes Ziva, age nine, who was adopted. After a year, she had become considerably less shy.

Tim, age seven, is next. He has a wide knowledge of technology even at his young age.

At age six, there's Abby. She has a fascination of science. She always eagerly listened to information about the cases her father worked on.

The youngest is Jimmy at age four. He did whatever he could with his older siblings.

Imagine having to bring these five kids out of a car and into a building. Not what Jenny had in mind, but she was used to this.

After leaving the kids with Ducky, Jenny made her way up to the bullpen.

* * *

"I gonna go nowhewe," a little auburn haired girl, three years of age, sobbed into Gibbs' shoulder. "I got no mommy."

The little girl's name was Caitlin, though she went by Kate or Katie. Her single father had just been shot on a case. Her mother left when Kate was just six days old.

"It's gonna be okay, Kate, you don't have to worry about anything," Gibbs assured her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

Kate continued to sob.

The elevator dinged and Jenny stepped out. She walked over to her husband's desk where she saw him holding a little girl.

"Katie, this is my wife Jenny," Gibbs said as Jenny walked over.

Kate turned around. "Hi," she said between her cries. She turned back around to cry.

"I need you to go with Ian for a minute, Kate," Gibbs told her, handing her to Special Agent Ian Brandon. Then he stood up and told his wife, "Her name's Caitlin. Her father was just shot on a case. Her mother left when she was six days old and no one knows anything about her. Kate's father was an only child. Her grandparents are dead. She's gonna be put in a foster home unless we-"

"Adopt her," Jenny cut him off, finishing his sentence. She loved kids, so of course her answer was, "Okay."

Tony, Ziva, and Tim came into the bullpen. Jenny and Gibbs decided that they were old enough to know now that they were going to have a new sister. But Kate couldn't stop crying so she could meet three of her new siblings.

Ziva walked over to the three-year-old. "Hey, Katie, I'm Ziva. I'm your new big sister."

The only response she got was a quiet, "Hi, Ziva."

"Listen, Kate, I was adopted, too. It's hard, really hard, to come into an already established family. But now you can't even tell that I was adopted. I now have the best parents ever and I have a lot of siblings to play with. I love my life. Trust me, Kate, life is awesome in this family."

Kate's sobs lessened and she hugged Ziva. "Thanks."

Jenny and Gibbs watched, amazed, as they heard Ziva speak the most in one time than she ever has before.

* * *

Kate had never had any siblings. Now she had five older siblings. She was the youngest.

She also had a new last name. It was exciting for her-she loved to learn to write new words, and Jenny had taught her how to write her new last name. On a scrap piece of paper, Kate had messily (she was three, though, of course it would be messy) written down 'KATIE GIBBS.'

Seeing the other drawings on the refrigerator, Kate asked Jenny if she could hang it up. Jenny smiled and reached for a magnet. Kate grinned when her picture was put by Ziva's 100% science test and Abby's drawing of a tree.

When it was time for Kate to go to sleep, she asked Gibbs, "Daddy used to wead me a stowy. Can you wead me a stowy?"

"Of course," he said, lifting Kate and bringing her into her new room.

Once the little girl was changed into her pink plaid pajamas, she jumped into bed. "You hafta sit wight hewe," she told Gibbs, patting the space on the bed beside her. She moved over so he could sit down.

Gibbs sat down with the story he had gotten from Jimmy's room.

"What you weading to me?" Kate asked.

"The Cat in the Hat," Gibbs said.

Kate beamed. "I love dat story!"

After the first few pages, Kate yawned and her eyelids were threatening to close.

"Go to sleep, Katie," Gibbs stated. "You're really tired."

Kate nodded. "Night-night, Daddy." She looked up at him to make sure it was okay to call him that.

Gibbs smiled. "Goodnight, Kate." He kissed her forehead and turned the lights off as he left, shutting the door softly behind him.

Before she fell asleep, Kate thought about being adopted. She never had a mommy before, and now she did. She also never had siblings, and now she had five older ones.

But best of all, Kate had a great daddy. Not that she didn't before, but she would miss having a daddy if Gibbs wasn't her new daddy.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Now, I need ideas for upcoming chapters. Please leave ideas in a review!**

**Review, please!**


	2. An Injury

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Tony sat in the living room waiting for his mother to tell him whatever she had to tell him. She had called him to come in the room. This made Tony believe that he was in some sort of trouble. It most definitely would not be the absolute first time, that's for certain.

When she finally walked in, Jenny said, "Tony, I have to run an errand. I'll be extremely quick, but I need you to watch your siblings."

"How long?" Tony asked, eager to be in charge. He was also relieved because he wasn't in trouble, after all.

"Around ten minutes, not even that, more like five minutes. Maybe even less. Now, I can trust you to see to it that the house doesn't get burned down while I'm gone?" Jenny questioned her oldest son.

Tony nodded. "Yup. You can trust me to be in charge!" He would be super, extra careful and responsible.

Jenny smiled. "I know I can. Okay, bye, honey." She kissed his forehead and then called, "Abby, Jimmy, Ziva, Tim, Kate, come here, please!"

A series of light footsteps came down the stairs from the second floor. Once the kids whose footsteps these belonged to were quiet, Jenny said, "I have to run a quick errand. Tony is in charge. If anything is wrong, tell Tony. If he can't handle it, I have my cell phone and he'll call me."

After saying goodbye to her kids, Jenny left. The kids ran back to what they had been doing.

The phone rang and Tony rushed to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tony, just making sure everything's okay." It was Gibbs. "Your mom told me that you were in charge."

Tony smiled proudly to himself. "That's right."

"Everything's okay, right?" his father asked.

"Yeah." Tony was happy to say that he was running things smoothly.

"Alright, see you when I get home."

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Tony."

Tony hung up the phone and switched on the TV.

When Tony heard crying coming from upstairs, he took off towards the source. It was his new sister Katie's room.

"Tony!" Ziva's voice came from inside. She flung the door open and stopped when she saw Tony standing there. "She hit her head."

_What would Mom do_? Tony asked himself.

"It's okay, Katie. I'm gonna get you some ice."

Tony lifted the three-year-old up and began to carry her downstairs.

"Careful, Tony!" Abby's fearful tone came from the top of the stairs. What if he dropped Kate?

"Don't worry, Abby, I got her."

Abby was still worried. "You promise you won't drop her?"

"I promise."

Abby and Ziva followed Tony and Kate into the kitchen. Tony put the still crying Kate on a kitchen chair and opened the freezer door. Grabbing an icepack and a towel from the drawer, he wrapped the ice in it and gave it to Kate.

"Thanks," she stated, putting it to her head softly. She sighed in relief as the cold helped with the sting.

As Kate's sobs began to decrease, the front door opened. It was Jenny. "Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"I bump my head on da wall," Kate explained.

"Are you okay, honey?" Jenny questioned worriedly.

Kate nodded. "Tony be givin' me ice."

Jenny smiled at her son. "Good thinking, Tony."

Tony had survived his first day home alone with his siblings.

* * *

When Gibbs walked in the door, Kate ran up to him. She clearly wanted to jump up and hug him, but she clearly was embarrassed. He had only been her daddy for one day.

But Gibbs lifted her up and kissed her forehead. "I heard you had a rough day. You bumped your heard, sweetie?"

Kate nodded. "On da wall. Tony be givin' me ice. It be all better now."

"That's good, Katie."

Kate rested her head against Gibbs' shoulder as he walked into the house.

"Hey, Dad," Tony called from the couch.

Ziva, Abby, and Tim turned their heads to face him. "Hi, Daddy!" the three of them said at the same time.

Jimmy came running into the kitchen. "Daddy!"

Gibbs lifted up Jimmy and now had his two youngest kids in his arms.

Once the two kids were settled, Abby came into the room, grinning. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hi, Abbs," he said, picking up his daughter.

Now he and Jenny had to get six kids ready to go out to eat and in the car.

If people described his job as hectic, what would they describe his house as? But even if it was hectic, he sure did love it.

He had the best kids and the most beautiful, kindest wife in the world.

Life couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review and leave ideas for upcoming chapters!**

**Thanks again!**


	3. School Starts

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**I FORGOT LAST CHAPTER-THE IDEA CAME FROM strictlysuperb AND THIS CHAPTER'S IDEA CAME FROM Megan Rose DiNozzo. More of the idea in the next chapter, too!**

"There you go," Jenny said after putting Kate's backpack on her shoulders. It was the first day of pre-school for her.

"Thank you."

Kate was the only one ready. The boys were taking so long and the girls were packing their backpacks.

Five minutes came and Ziva and Abby were ready for school. Ziva was entering fourth grade and Abby was starting first grade.

"Boys, get down here right now!" Jenny yelled up the stairs.

Tim was the first to come down. He would be beginning second grade. He joined his sisters and said, "Tony and Jimmy are still getting ready for school."

"No, I'm not!" Jimmy's voice came from the stairs. He ran to his siblings. He was very excited to be starting the new school year; he would be one of the second year pre-schoolers, and he wouldn't be one of the little ones anymore.

"Tony, downstairs," Jenny shouted to her ten-year-old son. "Now!" she added.

Footsteps were soon heard on the stairs. Gibbs came down with Tony. "When your mother calls you, you come," Gibbs scolded his son.

Tony sighed. "Sorry, Mom."

Jimmy and Kate got into Gibbs' car. He'd drop them off at pre-school on his way to work. Meanwhile, Tony, Ziva, Tim, and Abby piled into Jenny's car. Soon both cars were on the road and headed to their destinations.

Tony was the first to complain. "The first day is always pointless. All the teachers do is talk. Why do we have to do work? I already know that I'm going to work at NCIS and I already know how to do that. I've seen Dad and the team work so many times."

"I'm sure there's a lot of things that you don't know about being a federal agent," Jenny pointed out, a federal agent herself, only she wasn't working right now. She really wanted too, though.

"What's a fed do that I don't know about?" he asked curiously.

"Well, do you know how to write case reports?"

"No," Tony admitted.

"How about using a gun? Do you know how to do that?"

Tony shook his head. "Nope, but I will be able to someday."

"Tony, you just proved why you have to go to school. You have to learn to become a special agent," Jenny summed up for her oldest child.

"I'm gonna be a 'rensics scientist!" Abby exclaimed, grinning.

"We know, Abby," Tim and Tony said in unison.

Abby pouted. "Fine, then. What are you gonna be, Ziva?"

"A special agent."

"But you're a girl!" Tim said, stating the obvious.

"So?" Ziva questioned. "Natalie and Brenda are girls and they work with Daddy and Ian on the same team!"

Jenny announced, "And they're very good agents, otherwise they wouldn't be on Daddy's team. And I'm an agent, too, Tim."

"But you're not a girl! You're a mommy!"

Jenny laughed. "I'm a too girl, Tim. And girls can kick butt at whatever they do."

Tim shrugged. "I guess. I'm gonna work at NCIS, too. Maybe in the cyber unit, but probably a special agent."

"Aw, Tim, you're too much of a big wimp to be an NCIS special agent," Tony taunted his brother. He had a thing for teasing him and making fun of him twenty-four/seven.

"Anthony Gibbs," Jenny said, her voice leaked with a warning directed toward Tony. "What did we talk about?"

"You said to not make fun of anyone," Tony said robotically, repeating what he had been told countless times. He couldn't help but to make fun of people, as it was part of his nature. He simply just couldn't resist. He loved being the goof ball, the class clown, the one everyone liked.

"Then why are you making fun of your brother?"

Tony sighed. "I don't know. I guess there's no reason. Sorry, Timmy."

Tim glared at his brother, his face copying that of his father's glare. "That's not what I want you to call me, _Anthony_."

Tony scowled and then stated, "Alright, alright. Sorry Tim. Okay, is that better now?"

Tim nodded. "Yup."

* * *

Kate held onto Gibbs' hand while Jimmy ran ahead. "Be careful where you're running, Jimmy!" Gibbs called out to his youngest son.

When they were inside, Kate clung to Gibbs' leg. "Don't wanna go, Daddy."

Gibbs knelt down in front of Kate. "You're gonna be fine, Katie. You have your brother right here, right, Jimmy?"

Jimmy nodded, proud of himself for finally being able to be the big and strong older brother like Tony and Tim always were. Especially Tony. "Yup, that's right, Daddy."

Gibbs kissed Kate's forehead. "You're gonna have so much fun, Kate. I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you, Daddy. You come get me?"

"As soon as I can, okay?"

Kate nodded.

"You have nothing to worry about, Katie. Bye, you two."

And with that Jimmy took Kate's hand and they walked over to play with the toys.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and please leave more ideas!**

**P.S.: There's a poll on my profile. Please vote on it!**


	4. Bullies

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**This chapter's idea is from **strictlysuperb**. Thanks for the idea!**

Kate was scared. She didn't know any of the kids here, besides Jimmy, of course. So she sat in the corner all by herself with the doll Jenny had given her.

She watched as the boys and girls played with blocks and drew pictures and did this and that, but she was afraid to talk to anyone. She wished her mommy or daddy was here, or her siblings.

What caused Kate to be really scared was the sight of two boys being mean to all the kids. They were pushing them and taking their toys away. Kate knew how mean that was.

It didn't take long before the two boys were standing in front of her.

One said, "I'm Kyle."

The other said, "I'm Matt."

Kyle said, "And you're a loser! You're sitting all by yourself!"

Matt pushed Kate backwards and she fell on her head. She yelped in pain and immediately put her hand to where the pain was coming from.

From where Jimmy was playing with legos with his friends he saw Matt and Kyle making fun of his sister. Then they pushed her!

_What would Tony do?_ he asked himself. Tony was the oldest and always was the one to solve problems for them. Tony wasn't here at the moment, though, and neither were any of Jimmy's siblings that were older than him, so that made him the oldest.

_What would Tony do?_ he questioned himself again. _He would stand up for his little sister! _Jimmy decided.

Bravely, he walked over to the two bullies and Kate.

"Stop it!" Kate yelled as Kyle and Matt continued to tease her and push her. "Be nice! Stop now!" Then Kate figured that maybe if she was polite they'd stop. "Pwease!"

Kate's lisp caused Matt and Kyle to laugh. "You can't even talk right!" Kyle announced.

Matt nodded, agreeing with Kyle.

"Hey, you bullies, knock it off!" Jimmy demanded.

They turned to face him. "What are you gonna do about it, Jimbo?" Matt asked.

"Name is Jimmy!" Kate yelled at the boys, rising to her feet. "Jimbo no be his name!"

"Shut up!" Kyle told her. "Your so ugly!"

This caused Kate to cry.

"I can't believe you made her cry!" Jimmy said. "Go away, NOW! No one likes you two!"

Now the teacher had seen what was going on and walked over. "Matt, Kyle, time out for twenty minutes. You don't push people and you don't make fun of people. If you have nothing nice ot say, you don't say anything. Do you understand me?" she asked.

The two boys nodded and the teacher lead them to time out.

"Katie, are you okay?" Jimmy asked, sitting next to his sister that had fallen to the ground in tears.

"No! My head be hurtin'!" Kate cried.

"It's okay, Kate, Daddy's gonna be here soon," Jimmy stated. He was proud to be in charge at the given time.

The teacher, Mrs. Ryan, came back over. "Kate, sweetheart, do you want me to call someone to come pick you up?"

"Yes, pwease."

"I'll talk," Jimmy said. Mrs. Ryan handed him the phone.

"Daddy? It's Jimmy."

"What's wrong, Jimmy? Are you and Kate okay?"

"I'm fine but Kate's not. Two mean boys kept on pushin' her and her head hurts a lot! You gotta come pick her up early."

"Okay, Jimmy, I'll be right there."

They said goodbye and Jimmy handed the phone back to Mrs. Ryan. "Daddy's on his way to pick up Katie."

"Alright. You two can color while you wait."

Jimmy knew what he was going to draw. "I'm gonna draw a picture of NCIS!"

"Huh!" Kate gasped, her eyes lighting up even though she was in pain.

Jimmy made a rectangle on the paper and put a door on it. The rectangle was obviously the building. In his four-year-old handwriting, Jimmy wrote "N-C-I-S" just as his father had taught him to.

"That looks just like it!" Kate proclaimed.

In a few minutes, Gibbs was there to pick up Kate. He said to the teacher, "What did you do to those two boys?"

"They're in time out right now but I'll notify their parents when they get picked up," she replied.

That's not what Gibbs wanted to do to them for hurting his little girl, but he lifted Kate and said, "Are you okay, Katie?"

"No, Daddy," she said. "My head be hurtin' me a lot!"

"We're gonna make it better, alright? Bye, Jimmy, I'll be back to pick you up."

"Bye, Daddy. Kate, I hope you feel better."

"Thanks."

Gibbs carried Kate out to the car.

Once Kate was buckled into her carseat, Gibbs frove to NCIS. "Ducky's gonna check your head to make sure everything's okay when we get to NCIS."

"Kay," cane Kate's response.

It took about five minutes to get to NCIS from the pre-school. Gibbs took Kate to autopsy right away.

"Let's take a look, my dear," Ducky said to Kate as Gibbs placed her on the steel table.

Kate winced as Ducky put his hand where her head hurt. "Ow!"

"Sorry, Caitlin. I do believe that there isn't anything serious that is wrong with her head, but I would suggest icing it. And a bump will most likely form," Ducky told Gibbs.

"Okay, let's get you home, Katie." Gibbs lifted Kate, thanked Ducky, and headed outside to his car.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and please leave more ideas!**

**P.S.: There's a poll on my profile. Please vote on it!**


	5. Math Test Trouble

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**This chapter's idea is from **Meghan Rose DiNozzo**. I kind of changed it a little tiny bit, so sorry about that! I'm using part of it in this chapter and part of it in the next! Thanks for the idea!**

**It's a short chapter, but enjoy it anyway! The next one will be longer!**

"Tony, please come up to my desk," Miss Martinez, Tony's teacher, said.

Tony stood up and walked across the room to her, silently thanking that everyone was talking and too busy to notice him being called over to the teacher.

"Yeah?"

"Did you study at all for the math test?" she asked.

Tony glared at her. "Of course I did! I spent a lot of time studying over the weekend-three hours!"

"Well, I think you're lying, Tony. You failed the test-a thirty-nine. That's the worst in the class."

Tony was mad. He never had had a teacher that single out anybody and tell them they were the worst in the class.

"I'm giving you a detention for lying to me, Tony," Miss Martinez announced.

Tony couldn't believe it. He wanted to go play basketball with his friends, but his mom had made him stay inside to study on Saturday morning.

"That's not fair!"

"Yes, it is, and of you annoy me further, you'll get a second detention."

"No wonder you're _Miss_ Martinez. No one would want to marry you," Tony muttered.

"Excuse me?" Miss Martinez exclaimed angrily. "Four detentions, and go down to the principal's office!"

She began writing a discipline report. She wrote:

_Anthony was extremely rude and should be on the ground at my feet thanking me that I only gave him four detentions. He's been lying to me all class and he didn't study at all for the math test I recently gave the class._

"Now go give this to the principal."

Tony's eyes widened. "But Principal White's not here today! Mr. Quinnfield is subbing!"

"So? Give it to him, then! Go! NOW!"

Tony turned out of the room. He knew he shouldn't have said what he said, but it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't been so mean to him. And Mr. Quinnfield was even meaner than Miss Martinez, if possible.

Down in the office, he handed the disciplinary report to the secretary. She smiled sympathetically at him, knowing how Miss Martinez could be. "Principal White should be back tomorrow. You can talk to him then." She knew how Mr. Quinnfield was. "You can go right in and see him now."

Tony walked into the office and closed the door.

"Sit," was the command.

He bravely pulled back the chair in front of the desk and sat down.

"Students have gotten poorly behaved as the years go on! You are the perfect example! I've already called your mother. Let's hope she's not like you."

"Don't you dare say anything about my mother!" Tony yelled.

"If you talk back to me one more time, you'll have another detention added on to the four you already have. Does five detentions sound like something you'd like? I didn't think so. Now, I'm thinking you should be suspended. A week, at the minimum."

This is when Jenny came in the room. "No, that's not going to happen. Miss Martinez was rude to Tony first. He did study, and she had the nerve to call him a liar."

"You're making this into a big fiasco."

"No, making this into a big fiasco would be calling the law department at NCIS to come over here. I have them on speed dial. It's just one number away from lawyers proving you wrong." Jenny took her cell phone out of her bag and put her thumb over the proper speed dial. She wasn't going to get lawyers involved, of course, but it would scare this guy.

"You know what? Why don't we just wait to handle this until when Principal White gets back tomorrow. He'll handle this."

Jenny nodded. "That's what should have happened at the beginning. Come on, Tony, let's go. I won't make you go sit through the day in that woman's class."

Tony followed his mother out the door. "So you're still mad at me, right?"

"I'm not mad. Well, maybe a little bit disappointed in what you said to your teacher, but she was wrong. Don't worry, Tony, it's okay."

Tony nodded. "Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

Jenny laughed. "Yes, Tony, you do. I'll come and talk to Principal White and then you can come home. I don't want you in Miss Martinez's class anymore."

Tony beamed. "Thanks, Mommy!" He wrapped his arms around his mom.

"I didn't think you'd be this excited!" She laughed again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and please leave more ideas!**

**Who hates Miss Martinez and Mr. Quinnfield? I most certainly do, and don't worry-they have something coming for them, I assure you!**

**P.S.: There will most likely be just two more chapters. Then there will be the sequel to this story, the third and last in the series! If you want a summary, review or PM me and tell me! It'll be called **Welcome to the Family**.**

**Please, please review!**


	6. Monsters and Why?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**This chapter's idea came from **meherm**and thank you for the idea!**

**I know it's short, but I think it's really sweet-so it's a short and sweet chapter!**

**Beware of fluffiness!**

**And yes, I know that I haven't updated in, like, _ages_, but I've been having some issues with my computer, but that's all fixed now!**

**There will most likely be just one more chapter, but enjoy it anyway!**

The whole situation with Mr. Quinnfield, the substitute principal, had been taken care of, as well as the fiasco with Miss Martinez, the math teacher. Tony was moved into a different class with a really nice teacher called Mrs. Olsen. Tony had become a great student, earning high marks on his papers and awesome test scores.

It was now the middle of the night. It was strange, because all the kids were in bed, asleep, no sounds, no movement.

No nothing.

It almost was so creepy that Jenny wanted to go check on her kids to make sure that everything was okay, but she didn't. She would only end up waking them up and chaos would occur.

It seemed as if the words were said too soon. A soft cry could be heard from Kate's room, and the cry happened once more, only this time, it was just behind the half open door to Gibbs and Jenny's room.

Kate came in with tears covering her small face. "Mommy? Daddy? Can I come sleep in here with you guys?"

"Of course," Jenny said, turning the light of her lamp on. Gibbs stood up and lifted Kate in between him and Jenny on the king-sized bed.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Jenny asked the young girl.

A shudder went through Kate. "I had bad dweam. It be nightmare."

"Do you want to tell us what it was about, Katie?" Gibbs questioned.

Kate nodded once, wrapping her arms around her knees. "The bad guy try to taked me away from yous when we be at NCIS. The bad guy standed up and try to taked me!"

"It's okay, Kate," Jenny reassured her youngest child gently. "It was just a dream. And you want to know what else?"

Kate looked up at her mother. "What, Mommy?"

Jenny smiled at the three-year-old. "That's never going to happen! Do you want to know why?"

Kate became excited. "Why?"

"Because Mommy and I will always stop the bad guy from getting you, honey," Gibbs answered.

"Why?"

"Because it's our job and we love you," Jenny replied.

"Why?"

Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other, smiling. Kate had reached the "why" stage.

"We love you because you're our little girl, and it's our job to protect people from the bad guys," Jenny explained.

"Why?"

"Because if we didn't protect people from the bad guys, the bad guys would be able to be bad," Gibbs stated. "Now, I think that it's time for someone to go to bed."

"Who?"

"You, silly Katie!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Because you need your sleep so you can grow to be a big girl and get a job," Gibbs said.

Kate's eyes grew big and she beamed. "Where?"

Jenny looked at her daughter. "Where do you want to get a job?"

Kate thought for a moment, the her face lit up. "NCIS!"

"Well, then, you need your sleep!" Jenny announced.

A tiny sigh emerged from Kate. "Kay, guess so."

"I know so," Gibbs said, carrying Kate back to her room. Jenny followed.

Once Kate was tucked under the covers and had her teddy bear in her arms, she said, "Check for monsters, pwease."

Jenny and Gibbs smiled at each other again. Gibbs opened the closet doors and proclaimed, "No monsters!"

Jenny checked under the bed. "Same here! You're safe, Kate!"

Then Gibbs and Jenny each kissed Kate's forehead. "Sweet dreams. I love you, baby girl," Jenny said.

"Wove you, Mommy."

"Goodnight, sweetie, I love you," Gibbs said.

"Wove you, Daddy."

Kate yawned and fell back to sleep.

Jenny shut the door back in their room. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That you look sexy as hell right now? Because if that's it, then yes, I am thinking what you're thinking."

Jenny blushed but smiled at the same time. "Jethro, the kids are all asleep, and I believe that we deserve a little time for ourselves, don't you agree?"

"Jen, how could I disagree?"

Jenny leaned in to kiss him, and he grabbed her against him.

This was love in a nutshell.

**Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter out soon!**

**I do need one last idea! Please submit your best thoughts to what I should read!**

**Oh, and the sequal, _Welcome to the Family_, should be out shortly after the next chapter is posted!**


	7. Sisters

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**Okay, so I got two reviews asking for a Ziva and Kate sister moment, so I've decided that I'll do that! Abby will also be in there!**

**I'm planning for this to be the last chapter, but there will be a sequel! It will be a trilogy, so the next story will be the last one!**

**Please review after this chapter-I'm kinda concerned about the way it came out, yet I won't know without your reviews! And also review because it's the last chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

Kate watched as her two sisters Abby and Ziva participated in a deep conversation. She sighed, wishing that she could pe part of that. She felt discluded at pre-school, and now she felt even more discluded.

Kate didn't know that her mother had been staring at her since her eyes had been glued to her sisters. All she saw was Jenny stand up and walk over to the girls.

She whispered something to them and the girls nodded. When Jenny sat back down, Ziva and Abby ran over to Kate, grinning.

"Katie, come play with us!" Abby exclaimed, grabbing Kate's hand. Ziva took her other hand and they ran to the swingset in the back of the yard. Abby ran up the ladder so she could come down the slide. Ziva sat on a swing a gently rocked herself back and forth before she began to swing as high as she could go.

Kate just stared at them. She didn't know what to do, so she turned back to her mother.

Jenny headed to the swingset in Kate's general direction.

"What's wrong, Katie?" she asked softly.

"What I do?" Katie questioned.

"Well, let's see...you can go down the slide after Abby does, you could go on the swing next to Ziva, you could swing on the rope, you could play on the rings, or you could do the monkey bars. What do you want to do?"

Kate thought about that for a moment. She wanted to do something different than what her sisters were doing, and she decided not to do a swing or the slide. She thought that the rope was too similar to the swing, so she ruled that out. If she played on the rings, she'd be swinging on the bar that connected the pair of them, so that was a no. So it was the monkey bars.

"Mommy, I do monkey bars. You help me?"

Jenny smiled as she lifted Kate to the top step of the ladder for the monkey bars.

Cautiously, Kate reached her hand onto the first bar, quickly followed by the other. She swung her legs off the bar and let out a tiny shriek.

"You're doing awesome, Kate! Come on, you can go to the next one! I'm right here!" Jenny said.

Kate smiled as she whipped down the monkey bars. When she was done, she swung into the little clubhouse that Abby was inside of. The two sisters high-fived each other before Kate headed to the ground by the rope ladder in the back.

Once she was on the ground, Ziva ran over and hugged her. "Good job, Kate!"

"You did great, sweetie!" Jenny exclaimed when Kate ran over to her.

"You sawed me, Mommy?"

"Yes, of course I saw you! You were amazing!"

Proud of herself, Kate showed it with a beam spreading across her face. Wait till she told Daddy!

Then Abby announced, "Let's play hide and go seek! I'll count!"

Ziva and Kate ran off to hide. Kate ran behind her mother while Ziva ran to a bush.

Suddenly, Ziva let out a shriek. She stood up and ran to Jenny.

"Mom!" Ziva yelled. "The thorn cut my knee!"

Sure enough, there was a cut on Ziva's left knee that was covered in dirt.

"We have to go get you cleaned up!" Jenny exclaimed as she lead the girls inside.

"Mommy, is Ziva gonna be okay?" Abby asked.

"Of course, Abby. You guys can go back to playing tag in a couple minutes, honey," Jenny assured her.

Abby nodded, satisfied with that answer as she took Kate's hand.

"We should sit over here while Mommy helps Ziva," Abby explained, bringing Kate into the living room.

The two girls climbed up onto the couch and sat back against the pillows, their legs dangling off the side.

Once Ziva's wound was healed, the three girls jogged outside hand-in-hand. They played tag under the hot sun.

When Gibbs came home with Tony, Tim, and Jimmy, Kate ran up to him, a proud beam dancing on her innocent face. Her dimples could be easily spotted.

"Daddy, I do monkey bars!" she said with pride.

"That's awesome, Katie! You wanna show me?" Gibbs asked.

Kate excitedly nodded her head and dragged him over to the monkey bars. Soon all the kids were playing and they even got Jenny (after a ton of begging) to come on the swings.

As Jenny and Gibbs smiled lovingly at each other, they both had the same thought: Kate fit right in.

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story!**

**It would mean a lot for reviews on the last chapter!**

**Be on the lookout for the sequel, _Welcome to the Family_, which will be coming soon!**


End file.
